We Love The Same Person
by bysJ
Summary: Kita berdua jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Lalu siapa yang akan mengalah? Apakah harus aku? Oneshoot/ChanBaek/ChanLu fic. RnR


Tittle : We Love The Same Person.

Author : bysJ.

Gendre : Romance, Hurt (dipertanyakan semua)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Lu Han.

Other.

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol slight ChanLu, ChanSoo

Leght : Sekali tamat.

Rating : T.

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God, their parents and agency. Plot and story idea **is mine!**

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

* * *

Baek Hyun tidak suka melihat Lu Han dekat dengan Chan Yeol. Apalagi dengan perhatian Chan Yeol yang meluluhkan itu. Tapi ia lebih tidak suka lagi jika harus berdua bersama Chan Yeol dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baek Hyun mengutuk keheningan yang tercipta setelah Se Hun pergi.

Baek Hyun menyukai Chan Yeol. Itu memang benar. Jika ditanya sejak kapan, itu sudah lama, sebelum Lu Han cerita padanya tentang perhatian Chan Yeol yang begitu meluluhkan.

Baek Hyun termasuk tipe orang yang suka memendam apa yang ia rasa. Jarang sekali ia bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya ke orang banyak, bahkan kepada Lu Han, sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi jika masalahnya sudah berhubungan dengan cinta, Baek Hyun paling anti jika sudah membahas itu. Lagi pula, ia cukup nyaman dengan memendam perasaannya sendiri. Merasa bahagia sekaligus menderita seorang diri.

Sejak Lu Han menceritakan hal mengenai ketertarikannya terhadap sosok Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun mulai berusaha menghapus apa yang ia rasa selama ini. Ia lebih memilih diam, mendengar runtutan cerita Lu Han tentang Chan Yeol dengan seksama, mendukungnya, terkadang memberi beberapa respon seperti _aku ikut bahagia, Lu Han_. Baek Hyun munafik, dan itu benar.

Baek Hyun pernah berfikir. Lu Han sangat baik terhadapnya. Suka meneraktirnya, suka mengerjakan sebagian tugas miliknya, suka membelikan es krim kesukaannya tiap hari minggu di musim panas, Lu Han suka membuatnya bahagia, Lu Han juga begitu perhatian padanya. Baek Hyun sendiri tidak akan sanggup melihat bagaimana respon Lu Han jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa Baek Hyun juga menyukai sosok yang sama, sosok yang juga disukai Lu Han. Mungkin itu adalah hari akhir persahabatan mereka. Jadi untuk itu, Baek Hyun lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Baek Hyun mungkin terlalu banyak melamun, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget ketiga suara besar Chan Yeol terdengar.

Baek Hyun sedikit menertawai kekonyolannya tadi. "Tidak juga, ini hanya hujan,"

"Anginnya dingin, benar kau tidak kedinginan?"

Baek Hyun menggeleng yakin. Ia tidak ingin Chan Yeol memberikan jaketnya, lalu rasa yang Baek Hyun yakin belum sepenuhnya hilang akan muncul kembali, walau dengan sentuhan kecil. Mungkin kalau untuk jaket milik Se Hun, ia akan pertimbangkan kembali, karena sekarang memang benar dingin.

"Kau terlihat kedinginan,"

"Kulitku memang pucat, kau tidak usah khawatir," Baek Hyun tersenyum meyakinkan. Chan Yeol pun menyerah.

"Aku tidak yakin Se Hun akan kembali," ujarnya lagi.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau meninggalkan hangatnya sebuah penginapan hanya untuk keluar dan mengantarkan dua buah payung ditenggah hujan deras," Chan Yeol tertawa, lalu memasukan kedua telapak tangan ke saku jaket miliknya. "Mungkin kita akan menunggu sampai hujan ini reda," Ia tersenyum, bola mata besarnya melihat ribuan tetes air yang berlomba jatuh kepermukaan tanah, menimbulakan beberapa genangan air di dataran yang lebih rendah.

"Jika aku yang pergi, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini," Baek Hyun mengubah objek pandangannya menjadi apa yang dilihat Chan Yeol.

"Jika aku diberikan dua pilihan, Se Hun yang pergi tanpa kembali lagi, atau Kau yang pergi lalu kembali lagi dengan dua payung," Chan Yeol tertawa, "Aku tetap akan memilih Se Hun,"

"Aku tidak lemah, Chan Yeol, ini hanya hujan, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," suara berat Chan Yeol melembut.

Cukup. Baek Hyun tidak ingin mengorek-ngorek kembali perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Baek Hyun hanya tidak mau, perasaan yang ia pendam semakin bergejolak, menguap-nguap, dan meledak-ledak.

"Ah, aku ingin ganti topik," Baek Hyun berkata jujur dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. "Ah! Berbicara soal hubunganmu dengan Lu Han, mungkin,"

Tatapan mata besar itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sayu. Bahu lebarnya melemas. Chan Yeol menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen dari udara lalu membuangnya perlahan, sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Lu Han?" Baek Hyun seperti mengulang pertanyaan Se Hun tadi.

Tidak ada respon.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu, Chan Yeol,"

Masih sama, tidak ada respon.

"Sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu," Baek Hyun tersenyum miris. Yang ia lakukan sudah benar.

"Haruskah?"

Agak lama Baek Hyun menjawab pertanyaan Chan Yeol. Ia seperti berusaha menetralkan perasaannya sendiri yang sekarang semakin tidak menentu. "Ya," jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Keadaan kembali hening. Hanya terdengan suara hujan. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku memang menyukai Lu Han,"

Baek Hyun diam beberapa saat. Nafasnya mulai memendek, wajahnya mulai memanas. Tapi senyum diwajahnya masih setia menemaninya. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin,"

"Apanya yang tidak yakin? kau sudah menyukainya, lalu apa masalahnya?" Baek Hyun memotong ucapan Chan Yeol.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku, aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku mencintainya?"

Jantung Baek Hyun hendak melompat keluar mendengar penuturan Chan Yeol. Bibir Baek Hyun seperti tergelitik untuk tersenyum. Baek Hyun sedikit membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan lidahnya, kemudian bertanya, "Apa bedanya menyukai dengan mencintai?"

"Kau memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Baek Hyun tertawa. Ia menertawai pertanyaan konyolnya. Mungkin untuk ukuran anak sd, menyukai dan mencintai itu tidak ada bedanya. Tapi untuk ukuran namja dewasa sepertinya, oh ayolah, Baek Hyun tidak sepolos itu. "Aku seperti tengah ketahuan mencuri," Chan Yeol pun ikut tertawa bersama Baek Hyun. Percakapan yang sedikit melegakan Baek Hyun, sekaligus menghangatkan.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Berbicara soal Chan Yeol, mungkin seperti tidak ada kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tentu saja Chan Yeol tampan, walau kadang ekspresi yang ia tunjukan seperti orang bodoh, tapi sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan kata tampan yang seperti sudah melekat dengannya sejak lahir.

Chan Yeol pintar, tentu saja. Dari awal ia masuk sekolah dasar hingga sekarang ia sedang belajar di bangku universitas, ia tidak pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya, keluarganya, juga teman-temannya.

Chan Yeol itu multitalenta. Mungkin ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Hanya dengan sedikit berlatih, apapun ia bisa kuasai. Ia suka bermain musik, jago dalam bidang olahraga, pandai mencari teman, menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya, dan sekarang ia mulai menekuni bidang fotografi, dan setelah melihat beberapa hasil fotonya, objek yang ia sukai adalah matahari.

Chan Yeol itu sempurna. aku harus akui itu.

Berbicara tentang Chan Yeol tanpa mengungkit kisah asmaranya, tentu tidak lengkap. Akan kubocorkan sedikit.

Sebenarnya, nama Chan Yeol akan berada pada urutan terakhir dalam kategori pemegang mantan kekasih terbanyak. Chan Yeol tergolong anak yang lurus-lurus saja, tidak ingin terlalu terbawa arus masa remaja yang begitu memabukkan. Ia hanya menjalani apa yang harus ia jalani, tentu dengan arahan orang tuanya.

Chan Yeol pernah punya satu kekasih. Dulu, sebelum aku dekat dengannya. Kudengar ia begitu mencintainya, sampai rela mengejar-ngejar lelaki beruntung itu. Kudengar lagi, lelaki beruntung itu tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadiran Chan Yeol, tidak begitu menanggapi, tidak begitu menyadari, dan mungkin hanya mengganggap Chan Yeol sebagai orang-orang yang sekedar lewat satu-dua kali.

Berita tersebut hilang sekitar satu-dua bulan, lalu kembali muncul dengan orang yang sama namun dengan topik yang sedikit berbeda. Chan Yeol berhasil merebut hati lelaki beruntung itu, yang kukenal bernama Kyung Soo. Tapi sangat disayangkan karena ada gosip miring yang mengatakan bahwa Kyung Soo hanya menerima Chan Yeol dengan alasan kasihan.

Aku tidak begitu peduli, karena aku bukan tipe penggosip.

Hubungan Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo nampaknya baik-baik saja, setelah tiga bulan berjalan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar kabar bahwa Chan Yeol dan Kyungsoo sudah putus, karena Kyung Soo akan segera pindah. Benar saja, satu minggu setelah berita itu muncul, Kyung Soo benar-benar pindah. Tapi anehnya, Chan Yeol tetap berlagak seperti biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Masih tersenyum setiap berjalan di koridor bangunan kampus, berlatih basket hingga larut, bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar tuanya di sudut kantin, bercanda bersama jongin lalu tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Ia masih Chan Yeol yang dulu, tanpa perubahan, tanpa menunjukkan rasa kehilangannya. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai tertarik dengan sosok jangkung ini.

Anehnya, Chan Yeol yang setelah putus dari Kyung Soo menjadi lebih banyak berteman dengan namja cantik kenalannya. Termasuk aku dan Lu Han yang kini menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Hanya saja, belum terdengar kabar bahwa Chan Yeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

Aku tahu sejak kehilangan Kyung Soo, ia begitu terpukul dan merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia menyangkal perasaan itu dengan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Aku merasa prihatin dengan Chan Yeol, tapi aku tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Biarkan ia sendiri yang akan membenarkan perasaannya, dan mulai membuka kembali satu buku yang akan ia isi dengan hal-hal baru, yang lebih menyenangkan tentunya.

Satu cara Chan Yeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa kehilangannya adalah memberikan perhatian memabukannya kepadaku dan Lu Han. Entah dari mana aku bisa simpulkan itu, tapi aku hanya melihat, rasa kehilangan yang mendalam ketika ia mengelus sayang surai lembut Lu Han, seolah-olah Lu Han itu adalah Kyung Soo. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu.

Dan dengan bodohnya, aku tenggelam oleh perhatian Chan Yeol yang memang memabukkan. Aku jatuh cinta dari caranya menatapku, aku jatuh cinta dari caranya mengelus rambutku, aku jatuh cinta dari caranya tersenyum dan tertawa kepadaku, aku jatuh cinta dari caranya menawarkan sebuah jaket kepadaku, aku jatuh cinta dari caranya memperlakukanku. Walau aku tahu, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Lu Han. Aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chan Yeol.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai membiarkan perasaanku mengalir secara alamiah. Membiarkan rasa rindu ini muncul saat aku mulai sendiri ditengah malam dengan bayang-bayang wajah Chan Yeol. Membiarkan rasa cinta ini bergejolak ketika matanya menatap mataku. Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia merasakannya. Ya aku, hanya aku sendiri.

Aku tahu Lu Han juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Chan Yeol. Terlihat sekali saat Chan Yeol menyapanya, wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya. Sampai pada suatu malam, saat aku menginap dirumahnya, ia sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"_Aku menyukai Chan Yeol,"_

"_Kau tahu Baek Hyun, aku luluh dengan semua yang dilakukan Chan Yeol padaku. Dia sangat keren jika sudah seperti itu, dia tipeku, dia sempurna, oh Tuhan… aku menyukainya, benar-benar menyukainya," ujar Lu Han lagi._

Aku sakit mendengarnya. Sangat sakit. Asal Lu Han tahu, Chan Yeol juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, tapi tidak didepanmu. Kita berdua jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Lalu siapa yang akan mengalah? Apakah harus aku?

Aku memang suka memendam perasaan. Aku tidak seekspresif Lu Han. Setelah Lu Han berkata demikian, aku kembali memendam perasaanku, kini disertai sakit yang ikut menemaninya, lalu berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat lagi.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Baek Hyun merasa, perhatian Chan Yeol terhadapnya semakin bertambah, akhir-akhir ini. Chan Yeol suka mencuri kesempatan untuk memandangnya, lalu saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Chan Yeol lah yang akan memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu, Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang menggelitik otak dan perasaannya. Chan Yeol juga sering menanyakan apa kau sudah makan atau belum saat Lu Han tidak bersama mereka. Chan Yeol lebih sering memegang tengkuk Baek Hyun, membuatnya kegelian dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kalau Chan Yeol suka mengusap-usap puncak kepala Lu Han, maka Chan Yeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan punggung Baek Hyun. Dengan sedikit tepukan kecil dan remasan di ujung bahu sempit Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun hanya merasa, tatapan Chan Yeol berbeda ketika menatapnya. Tapi Baek Hyun terlalu takut untuk memastikan. Ia takut berharap.

Hujan mulai mereda. Menyisakan gerimis kecil dengan bau khas hujan. Suasana mulai membaik sejak terdengar tawa dari mulut kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras. Baek Hyun mulai bercerita banyak, dan Chan Yeol mendengar. Menceritakan hal-hal sederhana tentang Se Hun atau Jong In atau dirinya sendiri. Sesekali diselingi tawa dan guyonan untuk membuat nyaman satu sama lain.

"Sudah kubilang, Se Hun tidak akan datang," Chan Yeol membuka resleting jaketnya. Membiarkan sablonan depan kaus putihnya terlihat. "Bahkan sampai hujan berhenti pun," lanjutnya lagi.

"Anak itu," Baek Hyun berdecak, "Pasti sudah melanjutkan tidurnya sejak tadi,"

"Kau mau menerobos hujan?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk.

Chan Yeol melepas jaketnya, lalu meletakannya tepat di puncak kepala Baek Hyun, "Pakai untuk melindungi kepalamu. Gerimis lebih berbahaya daripada hujan deras." Chan Yeol membenarkan letak jaketnya agar tidak menutupi mata Baek Hyun, "Tidak ada penolakan," lanjutnya disertai tawa.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Chan Yeol,"

"Sudah sepantasnya,"

Mereka berdua berjalan menerobos gerimis dengan berlari-lari kecil, melewati jalan yang tadi mereka lewati namun sekarang dengan arah yang berbeda, ditemani anak sungai kecil disamping kiri mereka. Saat setengah perjalanan, hujan mulai berhenti dan mereka memperlambat langkah mereka, berjalan berdampingan seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Entah mengapa aku sangat suka berbicara tentang sahabatku Lu Han,"

"Lu Han juga sahabatku," protes Chan Yeol.

"Yang akan menjadi kekasihmu," lanjut Baek Hyun tersenyum memandangi tumbuhan liar yang basah.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku,"

"Kenapa? Lalu perhatianmu selama ini, kau anggap itu apa?"

"Aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya. Dia sudah seperti hyung bagiku,"

Baek Hyun bungkam. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan, membahas Lu Han dan memaksa Chan Yeol untuk menjadi kekasih Lu Han.

Hanya satu yang mengganjal pikiran Baek Hyun saat ini, Chan Yeol menganggap Lu Han hanya sebagai hyungnya, sementara perhatian yang diberikan Chan Yeol itu tidak semestinya. Kemungkinan besar, nasib Baek Hyun akan sama dengan Lu Han. Mereka hanya dijadikan pelarian oleh Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun diam. ia terlalu takut bicara, ia takut salah kata.

"Aku mencintai seseorang…." Chan Yeol menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba mencari dimana letak matahari yang sekarang tengah tersembunyi dibalik awan.

"Aku mencintainya bukan untuk mengganti sosok Kyung Soo…."

Baek Hyun mencengkram ujung jaket Chan Yeol. Memilin-milinnya, berusaha mengalihkan perasaan yang mengaduk-aduk rongga dadanya.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai matahari…." Chan Yeol kembali menatap jalan.

Dengan suara serak Baek Hyun bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu, Kau dapat merasakannya," Chan Yeol tersenyum pada Baek Hyun. Senyum yang sulit Baek Hyun tangkap apa maksudnya.

Baek Hyun kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja Chan Yeol katakanan. Perkataan Chan Yeol sukses membuat jantungnya bekerja secara tidak normal. Baek Hyun risau saat ini. ia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih.

Chan Yeol meraih jemari Baek Hyun lalu menyatukan dengan jemari miliknya. Berjalan bergandengan mungkin akan terasa lebih baik bagi Chan Yeol. Tapi tidak untuk Baek Hyun. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Se Hun memergoki mereka, lalu melaporkannya kepada Lu Han. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, telapak tangan Baek Hyun mengeluarkan keringat.

"Kau berkeringat, Baek Hyun,"

Baek Hyun berusaha melepas tautan tangan mereka. Lalu tersenyum canggung kearah Chan Yeol. Keadaan kembali hening.

"Baek Hyun, memang benar aku menyayangi Lu Han."

Baek Hyun tak menyahut. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara apa yang ia ingin keluarkan sampai habis.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai bulan. Bulan memang indah, aku menyukainya."

Langkah Baek Hyun mulai bergetar. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Baek Hyun…" ujar Chan Yeol.

"Hmm?"

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Hmm.." Baek Hyun tak berani berucap.

"Kau tahu Baek Hyun," Chan Yeol menarik napas dalam. "Matahari dan bulan itu bersahabat," Chan Yeol tertawa, "Seperti kau dan Lu Han,"

Baek Hyun bodoh jika tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun seorang yang peka terhadap keadaan sekitar. Baek Hyun mengerti betul, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Baek Hyun, membuatnya begitu gugup dan sulit berpikir cepat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Baek Hyun, jika Lu Han adalah bulan, maka kau adalah mataharinya." Chan Yeol berucap mantap. Tidak terdengar keraguan disana. Hanya penuh dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang begitu kuat.

Kalimat yang sederhana. Namun efeknya begitu besar bagi Baek Hyun. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling diimpikan Baek Hyun. Memang tidak terlalu romantis layaknya drama-drama di televisi, namun ini jauh luar biasa. Baek Hyun benar-benar tak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Wajahnya memanas, entah ingin menangis atau menahan malu. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat menatap wajah Chan Yeol.

"Baek Hyun…"

"A..Aku.." terdengar sangat gugup dan gemetar. Baek Hyun tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, ia pikir akan semakin buruk jika ia berbicara.

Chan Yeol tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. Aku mencintaimu, Baek Hyun, dan sekarang aku sudah lega."

Chan Yeol hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, bukan memintanya sebagai kekasih. Chan Yeol pasti sudah memiliki pertimbangan sendiri. Chan Yeol mungkin berpikir, berbahaya jika ia nanti berpacaran dengan Baek Hyun, terutama pada nasib persahabatan mereka, apalagi dengan Lu Han.

"Chan Yeol…" kali ini suara Baek Hyun terdengar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah melewati beberapa saat yang memang menyulitkan," Baek Hyun tersenyum disela-sela perkataannya. "Membohongi perasaanmu sendiri memang menyakitkan," Baek Hyun menautkan kedua tangannya, meremasnya sedikit sekedar memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi mendukung sahabatmu akan terdengar sedikit lebih baik, jika harus mengedepankan sikap egoismu,"

"Kau tahu, Chan Yeol?" tanya Baek Hyun, "Sangat menyakitkan jika dua orang sahabat harus mencintai orang yang sama, pada saat yang sama," lanjut Baek Hyun dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya telah menggenang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan Yeol, dan sekarang aku sudah lega." Baek Hyun menangis di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan seluruh air matanya tumpah bersamaan dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Baek Hyun tidak pernah berpikir selega ini sebelumnya. Entah harus disebut apa tangisan Baek Hyun saat ini, apakah termasuk tangis bahagia?

Chan Yeol merangkul bahu Baek Hyun, menghentikan langkah mereka, kemudian memeluk Baek Hyun dengan erat. Baek Hyun tidak pernah bermimpi akan menumpahkan segalanya dipelukan seorang Chan Yeol. Tangis Baek Hyun semakin menjadi saat berada dipelukan Chan Yeol, kali ini terdengar isakan. Chan Yeol menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Baek Hyun sekedar memberi kekuatan. Bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Baek Hyun.

"Saranghae.." lirih Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun masih bisa mendengar itu.

Hanya kata sederhana dan itu cukup bagi Baek Hyun. Kata sederhana yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia dan merasa dirinya terbang tanpa ada beban yang ikut bersamanya. Kata sederhana yang menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang bagaimana perasaan Chan Yeol terhadap Lu Han. Kata sederhana yang mampu meruntuhkan segala kerisauan hati Baek Hyun. Kata sederhana yang begitu berarti.

_Tetap seperti ini..._

_Seperti Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang akan selalu mencintai satu sama lain…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N : alay aku tahu ini alay, apalagi endingnya. Udah alay, gantung pula hehe, emg sengaja sih. Tapi dari pada idenya ga dituangin jadi tulisan. Yaah buruk-buruk juga kan hasil sendiri hehe~. Saran dan kritik yaaa biar bisa ngurangin kadar ke-alay-an tulisan aku /.\ **

**Btw, makasih yg udh mau baca dan makasih banyak yg udh mau review, aku terharu bangeet~ **


End file.
